Save the Last Dance
by SoraNakhara
Summary: Misaki is taken to a high society ball Just how will he handel the preasure? will Akihiko be there enough to support him and offer him help if he needs it?
1. Chapter 1: The Ball

_**Save the last dance:**_

_**chapter one the ball.**_

_**I do not own Junjou romantica....... how much do you think it'll cost to buy it LOL?**_

****

Misaki was having trouble with his tie, he always had trouble with his tie he knew how to tie them but just not properly.

"Urrg, I don't even know why I'm going to this stupid ball" e said to himself. "Can't Usagi-san go on his own?" he grumbled to himself but in actuality he knew his lover didn't want to go as much as he did, but Akihiko had to go to the annual Murakawa ball. Apparently the ball was a big event where very important and influential people would go to meet other important and influential people in the publishing industry, but Aikawa had told Misaki that every year Akihiko would find a way of sneaking out before anyone was able to notice.

" Stupid Uasgi because of his childishness I have to go to this thing" Misaki complained to himself, he was still grumbling when he heard a call from the bottom of the stairs.

" Misaki are you ready yet?" Aikawa called, she was anxious to leave before Akihiko changed his mind about going, he needed to make an appearance at this year's ball that was longer than a few introductions.

" Almost ..I'm just having trouble with my tie" Misaki called down to Aikawa.

"Oh for god's sake" Aikawa said "Just come down here and I'll do it for you" she yelled up the stairs, then Misaki came down the stairs his face red with embarrassment , he couldn't believe a man his age still couldn't do up a tie properly.

" Watch how I do it" Aikawa said as she reached out to Misaki to tie his tie for him.

"Thanks Aikawa-san" Misaki said before they both froze from the deadly aura coming from behind Aikawa. There behind her was Akihiko who was radiating with murderous intent.

" WHAT do you think you're DOING" Akihiko asked Aikawa so darkly that the question sent a shiver of fear down Aikawa's spine.

"I I'm helping Misaki tie his tie" Aikawa side as she slowly turned around to face Akihiko.

"Y Yeah Usagi-san, Ai Aikawa-san was helping me" Misaki managed to say, as an attempt to support Aikawa.

"You don't need anyone else touching you but me Misaki if you needed help with your tie I would be more than happy to help." Akihiko said his voice losing some of its icy edge when he looked down at the boy's terrified face.

He then turned and glared at Aikawa who took the hint and stepped back giving Akihiko room to take her place, he then began to fix Misaki's tie for him making him blush.

"Ok were ready to go" Misaki said flustered,he was embarrassed with that one little gesture from Akihiko his heart was racing and he didn't want anyone to catch on especially Akihiko.

"Not yet" said Akihiko grabbing Misaki's wrist as he raced toward the door, he pulled the boy in to his arms and gave him a deep and passionaPte kiss.

"Stupid Usagi" Misaki yelled breathlessly as he pushed Akihiko away "Not in front of Aikawa-san"

"Oh?" Akihiko said in surprise "Then would you like me to kiss you in the bedroom? In fact maybe we should just skip the party, I suddenly need to fill up on Misaki"

"NO WERE GOING" said Aikawa and Misaki at the same time. They left the apartment and went down stairs where he Limousine was waiting to take them to the party. Misaki didn't know why but he suddenly had a bad feeling about tonight, maybe it was just him so he decided to just ignore it and try to have fun at the party.

***

_**UMMMMMMM this story might start slow but i sweare itll get better!!!!!!!**_

_**Please read and review id realy like your comments... oh and some of my words my seem to be spelt wrong but I am in australia and i'm shure i got them all **_


	2. Chapter 2: A bad Feeling

**_Save the Last dance : _**

**_Chapter two: A Bad feeling_**

**_........I do not own Junjou romantica......... SO not fair :(_**

****

When they entered the ball room Misaki couldn't help but be awe struck at the beauty and splendour of the hall, the room was huge with giant glass door's that let in the moonlight, there was a band playing some type of classical music that Misaki only heard in those western movies set in the olden days and the guests dancing were twirling around so beautifully Misaki was glad he came just so he could experience something like this, he never knew if he ever would again.

" Wait here." Akihiko told Misaki, who looked like a kid in a candy store, "I'll get us something to drink." So walking over to the bar Akihiko left Misaki to stand still and wait for him.

While waiting for Akihiko to come back Misaki couldn't help but notice the amount of women who were staring at him, Though he felt slightly ticked off at the amount of female attention he was getting( he would never admit it out loud) he understood why they were so captivated by him.

"Usagi-san does look very handsome in that suit" Misaki thought as he watched the Author get the drinks, "But he looks even better without the cloths on" Misaki thought then realising what he was thinking shook his head fiercely. "No!Not the time or place he told himself" "Ahh I shouldn't even be thinking about this at all" Misaki was fighting a mental battle of right and wrong when Akihiko came to him with drinks.

"What did you get me Usagi-san?" Misaki asked when Akihiko gave him his drink.

" Coke"

"Oh not fair you got wine"

"That's because I'm an adult"

" Usagi-san I'm 20 years old so that means I'm allowed to drink."

"NO.. Misaki I'm not letting you drink." Akihiko said firmly putting a stop to the boy's protest. "What if you got drunk and some man who has taken a likening to you decides to kidnap you in the toilet?' Akihiko continued.

"Usagi-san no-one's going to try and kidnap me" Misaki said but seeing Akihiko was about to go on to a full paranoid rant about how much 'danger' He was in Misaki just let him win, "Ok Usagi-san I won't drink a drop of alcohol." This seemed to pacify Akihiko so the argument stoped there.

It wasn't long before people started to walk up to Aikawa and Akihiko, the subjects they talked about were totally out of Misaki's lead and it wasn't long before he started to feel left out. Then someone wanted Akihiko to meet some friend of theirs so they lead Akihiko and Aikawa away to the other side of the ballroom.

All alone Misaki suddenly felt like an outcast and out of his comfort zone. He looked around but felt he had no-one he could talk to, so he went to the bar to get another coke. At the bar Misaki sat next to two people who were talking Intently to each other , Misaki couldn't help but overhear some of their conversation.

"Don't you think it's disgraceful?"

"I know he was having an affair, I never thought he would be the type to do that!"

"Oh god" Misaki thought "Can't you people have a life? Leave the guy alone I mean I know having an affair is bad and all but just stop." He was about to get up and walkway when the next thing they said caught his attention.

"What makes it worse it that he was cheating on her with a MAN"

"A MAN?"

"Yes a man, don't you think that's wrong?"

Misaki tightly balled his fist. He didn't want to hear this, but he found himself unable to move and just kept on listening.

"It's not only wrong, but I think it's disgusting"

"I know right it's unnatural for a man to be in love with another man"

It was then that Misaki got up and left, he felt ill and he didn't like what he had just heard. Was that the truth? Was it wrong for him to be in love with Usagi-san? He walked to the toilet as fast as he could, once inside he locked himself in the stall. He tried to calm himself down, het took some deep breaths but it just made his chest hurt he couldn't breathe, then a foul taste went up his throat. He crouched down over the toilet and threw up.

****

_**I Know your still waiting for it to get interisting.... I'll get there dont rush me!!!!**_

_**Just remember i'm still a noob and other writers will pone me :(**_

_**Please read and review :)**_

_**SORA**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt Feelings

Disclaimer: … *mumble* …*mumble* …*grumble*

… I don't' own junjou romatica… *mumble* …*grumble*

Save the Last Dance: Hurt.

Misaki sat outside in the dark, his head was spinning with questions and he was unable to find the answers.

"I can't face Usagi-san like this" Misaki said to himself. He hated himself, he was putting Akihiko's career on the line by coming to this ball.

"What will I do?" he asked himself. His eyes began to sting and he felt the fimilar prickle of tears, " I never wanted to cause Usagi-san any kind of trouble.." Misaki tried to hold back the tears but found he couldn't he knew that once he started crying he couldn't stop but it didn't mean he didn't try.

After a minute or so Misaki got up and wiped his face on his sleave. "I gotta get back in there, if I'm gont to long Usagi-san will start to look for me" again he felt a tug at his heart that man was just so kind and so loving that Misaki hated himself even more for his selfish desire of wanting to be with him.

As soon as Misaki entered the ball room Akihiko strode over to where he was.

'Must act normal' Misaki told himself 'You don't want Usagi-san to worry.'

"Misaki" akihiko said with a worried look on his face "where were you? I was looking for you every where,"

"You idiot Usagi, what if you gave anyone the wrong impression?"

"OH? What do you mean?"

"…"

" Misaki ? "

'Oh no' Misaki thought 'I said something I shouldn't have… quickly must change the subject.'

Looking over to the people on the dance floor Misaki quickly said "WOW Usagi-san they can dance so well"

"Hmmmm, I guess they can" Akihiko said while looking at Misaki and not he dancers "But lets not change the subject what do you me…" before he could finish Misaki quickly cut in.

"Can you dance Usagi-san?" with the look on Akihiko's face Misaki could tell that he had successfully change the subject.

"Offcourse I can dance" Akihiko said with confidence " Would you like to have a dance with me?"

Misaki froze the words "Disgusting" and "Wrong" began to play over and over his head. Panicking Misaki answered "NO"

"If it's because you can't dance I'll let you stand on my feet" Akihiko said as he began to move toward Misaki.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Misaki said. The words came out of his mouth harsher than he intended them to but it seemed to stop Akihiko from moving forward.

Misaki felt he was going to cry again when he saw the hurt look on Akihiko's face, Misaki had only seen that look once before and that was when he was about to go back to live with his brother( though he didn't know at the time)

"Misaki…" Akihiko began to say something but Misaki just walked away. His heart broke with every step he took. "you're protecting Usagi-san" he told himself so his strength would not fail him and have him running to Akihiko's arms.

Misaki found a table at the farthest end of the room. He sat there thinking "why is it wrong to love Usagi-san?" the tight feeling began to build up in his chest and again he felt he was going to cry. 'Not now' he told himself ' you've already cried too much tonight.' Then a waiter came and offered him some Champaign, he was about to accept when he remembered his promise, he had already done enough to hurt Akihiko he didn't want to break a promise.

"No thankyou" Misaki politely declined.

**Were nearly at the end NOW!!! sorry it took so long to get to this point it's just not only did I have a hared time actually writing this chapter but word broke down on my computer!!!!! How shit is that!!!! **

**Anyway hope you liked it PLEASE read and review I LOVE to get feed back.**

**CHEERS ^_^ Sora ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4: In the Moonlight

_**Save the Last Dance: **_

_**Chapter Four: In the Moonlight**_

_**Disclaimer: I d****o not own Kraft vegemite; nor do I own Junjuo Romantica.... I only want to own one in the end… Can you guess which one LOL**_

Akihiko knew Misaki had left the party for a bit but when he tried to ask him about it he just changed the question and he started to distance himself from the party and himself. It was then that a beautiful young lady walked up to Miaski making Akihiko

"What does she want?" he thought to himself.

Misaki was starting to become miserable, why am I here? He thought to himself, this was a bad idea what if someone found out he was Usagi sans lover? What if people started making fun of Usagi san too? These thought ran through his head, he was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the young lady in front of him.

"P Pardon me." The young lady said making Misaki look up.

"Umm I was wondering would you like to dance with me?" the young lady asked Misaki while a pink blush slowly graced her cheeks.

"Umm S Sure" Misaki stuttered surprised that a girl wanted to dance with him. As they go up he saw Akihiko dancing with Aikawa. 'Wow' thought Misaki 'how good do they look together.'

Then he felt his heart sink. That was how it was supposed to be a man and a woman NOT a man with another man. He tried to hide his sadness as he approached the dance floor with the young lady.

"What's your name" the girl asked as she slowly wounded her arms around Misaki's neck.

"Takashi Misaki"

"May I ask what your name is?"

"Hiwatari Yuki, But you can call me Yuki chan if you like" the girl said, pleasantly smiling at Misaki. Misaki had to admit this girl was beautiful but why was she suddenly talking to him?

"Well Takahashi San you don't look so happy, don't you know how to dance?"

"ahhhh hahaha No, I know how to dance" replied Misaki and the truth was he did; not long before his brothers' wedding; he had some fears of dancing in front of everyone embarrassing not only himself but also his brother, so he decided to take up some ballroom dancing lesions, surprisingly he found that he was a natural. Although at times he may have been clumsy he somehow had a natural grace on the dance floor, He never really question why he was just glad he could dance.

As Misaki gracefully twirled Yuki around the dance floor along with the music he couldn't help but think. Is this the way its supposed to be? I know Yuki is pretty and all but it's just not the same. If I were dancing like this with Usagi-san…. His thoughts got cut off as Yuki spoke to him again.

"Wow Takahashi san you're a really good dancer."

"You can call me Misaki if you want"

"Ok Misaki kun, I think you're so nice."

"…" Misaki had no reply, by the time Yuki had finished her sentence he was again lost in his thoughts.

Akihiko was annoyed, Misaki had been avoiding him all night but suddenly when a girl walks up to him he suddenly becomes some prince charming? And since when did he learn how to dance?

"Usami sensei" Aikawa said trying to get Akihiko's attention, when that failed she stepped on his foot.

"What?" Akihiko said angrily as he glared down at Aikawa.

"You know people are starting to stare at us"

"Why would they be?"

"Because while dancing with me all you have been doing is glaring at Misaki kun and his dancing partner"

"Well that's because I don't like anyone touching my Misaki but me" said Akihiko keeping his voice low so no one else could hear.

"Well I understand that but you have to give him some room Sensei."

"..." Akihiko didn't reply but and angry aura started to surround Akihiko once again.

"Hmmm, you know I never knew that Misaki Kun could dance?" Aikawa said trying to lighten the mood of the obviously pissed off author.

"I didn't know either. I mean he has been avoiding me all night, and why is he suddenly dancing with her?" Akihiko suddenly broke off in to a tangent and going on about his frustrations.

When the song had ended Akihiko broke free of Aikawa and went outside for a smoke. 'What was wrong with Misaki tonight?' lost in his thought he didn't notice when Aikawa walked out to talk to him.

"You know maybe Misaki kun just doesn't feel comfortable in a party like this." Aikawa said offering an answer to Akihiko's unvoiced question.

" You know Misaki kun likes you and considering his personality maybe he just didn't want to bother you" Aikawa was bringing up some very valid points, but Akihiko still found himself pissed off at the fact that Misaki was dancing with a unknown girl and so closely too. He couldn't believe it enemies just keep popping up around him, all fighting for Misaki's love and he wasn't even shore he was in the lead.

It was the end of the night the ball was over and everyone had left there was only Misaki and Akihiko stayed behind standing out on the balcony. ( Aikawa had left earlier by taxi because she felt she had a little too much to drink)

The silence that was between them broke when Akihiko decided to speak. Misaki listened intently, and looked straight in to Akihiko's violet eyes.

"Misaki why were you avoiding me all night?" the question was straight forward because Akihiko didn't want to beat around the bush.

"Do you think us being together is wrong Usagi san?" Misaki answered back with a question of his own.

"…"

Misaki's question had shocked Akihiko. 'Why was he suddenly asking things like this?' Did Isaka speak to him again?' Akihikos heart began racing 'did this mean that Misaki's feelings for him had changed?' For a moment he was unable to answer.

"What has brought this up?" Akihiko asked calmly, trying not to lose his grip on his emotions.

"W Well I heard some guys talking…. And" at this Misakis voice became quiet like he thought saying it loudly would make it true.

"They were talking about another guy who was gay... T They said it was unnatural, and and..." Misaki couldn't bring himself to finish, repeating the horrible words was like grabbing a knife and stabbing him self in the heart. Tears began welling up in his eyes and he fought with all his might to hold them back.

Seeing Misaki in so much pain tore at Akihiko's heart he so badly wanted to take the pain away, he moved closer to the crying boy and gently pulled him in to a warm imbrace. Unable to hold back his tears any longer Misaki cried in Akihiko's arms.

"Th Th that's why I avoided you all night" the boy howled, "I I thought what if.. What if they found out about me and Usagi san? Would they make fun of you too?"

"…" shocked Akihiko was unable to say anything all he was able to do what hold on to the boy tighter.

"I don't want to get in the way of your work, and I don't want to imbarris you, but but…" at this Misaki stopped talking and buried his face in the clothes of Akihiko. His breathing uneven from his tears, and the boy was still crying.

"Misaki" Akihiko said soothingly when he found his voice, "You know there is nothing anyone can say or do to make me regret ever being with you. I'm not ashamed of our Love and feel that there's nothing wrong about how we feel about each other. How about you are you ashamed, do you think there's something wrong about how we feel?" By now Misaki's tears had stopped and waiting for an answer Akihiko gently rubbed the Boy's back soothing him some more.

Though his words were meant to be soothing Misaki they also made Akihiko anxious about the answer the boy would give.

"No…." Misaki said so quietly that Akihiko was barely able to hear, "I don't think there is either" Misaki said all the while he didn't lift his face from Akihiko's shirt.

"I love you Misaki" Akihiko said, before holding Misaki tighter still, yet Misaki didn't complain, he just held on to Akihiko tighter.

" I didn't know you could dance" Akihiko said some time later.

"Uhh I took lesions so I wouldn't make a fool of myself at Nii chan's wedding"

"Would you dance with me?"

"W what?"

"Pease, Misaki? We never did share a dance at the ball tonight" Akihiko looked down to see Misaki blushing, he waited for the answer.

"Ok... but there's no music Usagi-san"

"We don't need any" was Akihiko's reply; he then gently placed his arms around Misaki's waist. When Misaki linked his hand around Akihiko's neck they began to slowly move side to side dancing to the nonexistent music while looking deep in to each other's eyes.

"Misaki you don't know how happy I am right now" Akihiko said as he brought down his face and gently kissed the boy on the lips. Misaki opened his mouth slightly inviting Akihiko to deepen the kiss which Akihiko was happy to do so.

"Usagi san" Misaki said once the long sweet kiss had ended.

"Yes?"

"I love you"

Akihiko was wrong with those three little words Misaki made that night one of the most beautiful nights of his life.

_**The End I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update but I the USB that I had saved the last chapter on and I was so crushed that I didn't want to rewrite it .... But in the end I did, I had to if I wanted to close this story without feeling bad about working on my other stories.**_

_**Please read and review I enjoy your comments and feedback.**_

_**SORA T_T **_


End file.
